The invention relates to an all-wheel drive train with an engine mounted longitudinally in a motor vehicle including a transfer gear for transferring part of the engine output torque to the front wheels via a side shaft extending from the transfer gear past the engine to the front axle of the vehicle.
EP 1 238 847 A1 discloses an all-wheel drive train in which an engine and a transmission adjoining the engine are installed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and some of the drive torque is transmitted to a rear axle via a drive shaft and a rear-axle differential transmission. Another part of the drive torque is transmitted via an angled gear pair to a lateral shaft which is directed to the front axle past the transmission at a certain opening angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the vehicles.
The basic concept of such an all-wheel drive train is well-known for example from EP 1 273 473 A1.
It is the object of the present invention is to integrate a clutch in such an all-wheel drive train, which clutch can be designed, for example, as a central differential lock or as a Bonanza effect element, that is, a torque shock damping device.